


New Angles

by bludraven



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bottom Tadashi Hamada, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Topping, Riding, Sweet Tadashi Hamada, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: He was about to move out of the way for you to lay when you suddenly held onto his arm."What's wrong?" His brown pupils were already wide with excitement as he studied your face for some sort of hint."I thought I was supposed to be relaxing you?" You parroted his words back to him and his brows arched suddenly in understanding."Are... I mean... do you really want... to?" He mumbled as you softly pushed him back down on his back with a smile and a nod.





	New Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this had been sitting in my drafts for at least a week before I suddenly got inspiration to finish it...  
> In other news Tadashi is 100% absolutely positively a switch fight me. Also I N E V E R know how to close up a smut so sorry if the ending is just... off idk. Anyway hope you enjoy this.

Tadashi was innovative.

It usually shined through in his academic life, especially after the creation of the nurse bot he was so proud of, but sometimes it trickled out into other aspects of himself as well. The young man took his advice to his brother into account and was always searching for new angles. It was one of the things about him that you loved though at times he pushed himself a little too much, but the thing with Tadashi was that he never said when he did.

As you reached the Hamada brothers' room your eyes swept the area in search for your boyfriend who you found strewn out on his bed. Smiling you walked up to him.

"Hey there."

He opened his eyes and instantly sat up with a smile.

"Hey." He offered a hand and you took it, resting your arms on his shoulders as you both stared at each other.

"Where's Hiro?"

"Garage. He's been going at this new project of his all afternoon." He answered rolling his eyes though you knew he was more than proud of his kid brother, before reluctantly yawning.

"And how was your day?" You let your fingers find their way up his scalp, relishing in the softness of his hair.

The boy nodded.

"Good."

"That's good." You say before moving your hand over his cheeks, using your thumbs to smooth out the tender skin under his eyes.

His lids slowly fell shut at the soothing gesture.

"I would have thought that having your coding backfire on you as you presented it to your professor would constitute as _not good_ but hey it's all pretty subjective, isn't it?"

He opened his eyes again, meeting your accusatory expression with an embarrassed one.

"So you've heard?"

"Tadashi, how many times have I told you to tell me these kind of things?"

"I didn't want to stress you out." He gingerly replies, looking away and you sigh.

"It doesn't stress me out. I want to help you in any way I can." You softly grip his chin and raise his face to you again.

You're both silent for a moment before his thumbs start rubbing on your hips and you understand it as your cue to dip your head down and have him meet you half way with a chaste kiss.

Opening your eyes you stare into his brown orbs as he smiles and lets out a small breath.

"Fine, I'll try to be more communicative."

You smile back and wrap your arms around his neck as you drop down onto the bed with him.

"Good. Now turn around so I can give you a massage."

"A massage?" He giggles into the top of your head and you untangle your limbs from him before pulling back and nodding matter-of-factly.

"You obviously need one." You stated to which he rolled his eyes but also rolled onto his stomach as you'd ordered.

As he removed his shirt and made himself comfortable you reached over to his desk and picked up a half empty bottle of lotion he had.

"Been using this much?" You joked while shaking the bottle.

"Hey, now." He said in fake warning tone causing you to chuckle in return.

"Alright, now I need you to just lay there and relax."

He laughed a bit nervously as you adjusted yourself over him. Balancing yourself with a knee on either side of the boy's waist you squirted a bit of the lotion onto your palm before rubbing it and slowly reaching down to touch his back.

Tadashi hissed lowly at the coldness of it and you grinned a little. Using your hands to spread the substance over his skin you made sure to move fluidly, applying pressure in certain spots you knew he probably tensed up the most. You rubbed his shoulder blades, feeling his wide bone structure under your fingertips before moving down his spine and letting your hands slide down to his hips. You knew this place was less likely to be tense but you also knew that the feeling of being held like you currently were holding him, with open palms and sturdy fingers melting into his muscles, would definitely help in easing him into the massage more. When your hands reached but up to his back he was visibly more relaxed but you still wanted him to completely let go. Slipping all the way up to his nape you carefully leaned over and began to smooth out into his shoulders. At that point Tadashi couldn't help but let out a gruff sigh. You couldn't see all of his face but from the bit you did see you could tell he was blushing like crazy. Smirking wickedly you pressed deeper into the muscles as you hovered your lips above his ear.

"Feel good?" You teased with a curt lick to the pink shell of his warm ear.

He audibly cleared his throat before answering.

"I-I thought you were supposed to be relaxing me." He croaked, voice unstable from your touches which only aided in making you feel all the more audacious.

"You're right." You pulled back all together and Tadashi instantly flipped over again.

"But then there _are_ other methods."

You watched the boy gulp before his eyes flickered from you to the door. Catching onto his train of thought you sat back onto the bed while keeping a hand on his thigh.

"If he's anything like his brother he'll probably work himself past midnight."

Tadashi looked like he was in physical pain as he debated the issue. He took a second too long though and you removed your touch causing his gaze to immediately snap back to you.

"We could always stop."

He grunted in frustration before looking you straight in the eyes and nodding.

"Let's do it."

You smiled and got up to quickly lock the door just so that Tadashi wasn't anxiously checking on it while you two were going at it.

On your way back you watched him reaching over to the drawer besides his bed for a condom.

He was about to move out of the way for you to lay when you suddenly held onto his arm.

"What's wrong?" His brown pupils were already wide with excitement as he studied your face for some sort of hint.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be relaxing _you_?" You parroted his words back to him and his brows arched suddenly in understanding.

"Are... I mean... do you really want... to?" He mumbled as you softly pushed him back down on his back with a smile and a nod.

Leaning down over him you let your lips slide onto his in the familiar sensation you both knew. Unlike the first kiss you'd shared that night this one was much less innocent. Tadashi had always been a good kisser but the boy had no in between; he either showered you in sweet virginal pecks comparable to those of a kindergartner or he had you like he did at the moment, tongues whipping and teeth clashing and lips swollen and rubicund as you gasped for air. You were content with whichever of the two he chose to present you with but with the latter there was always only ever one endgame, though you definitely weren't complaining.

Tadashi's hands rubbed up and down your arm as your index finger traced along his bare chest. He pulled back for a moment, heaving in your mixed breaths as he stared at you with lust hazed eyes which you absolutely adored. It always made your head spin at how he could simultaneously look angelic and like he could fuck you till you couldn't walk straight. You hummed at the thought and he caught your lips in another hungry kiss.

He licked over your bottom lip before diving his tongue into your open mouth, the feeling of him exploring every inch of it as if this was his first time doing so always got you into your zone. You latched onto his lips as well, sucking on their softness and making him lose track of his administrations. Once he'd given into you you returned the favor by delving into his mouth and snaking around the tongue he eagerly presented to you, pulling back so subtly he only noticed once he was sticking it out in front of you, panting in needy breathes. His eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, as if asking you why you'd stopped and you smirked at how easily he got that way.

"Take off your pants." You whispered over his raw lips while moving back to peel off your own clothes as well.

You'd never seen him get undressed so quickly and a small chuckle escaped you as he laid back down.

Now that you were both in nothing but your underwear you straddled him once again, observing his form as his hands caressed your thighs.

Your eyes glistened at the sight of him spread out for you like that. Tadashi might be a nerd but his body didn't show any signs of it. He was sculpted like a god and though you didn't tell him much, for fear of sounding perpetually thirsty, it was most definitely a treat.

Sliding your hands over his chest you purposely tease his nipples as you pass them making Tadashi hum in appreciation and take his hands over to your breasts. You let him squeeze them a few times as you continued your own smothering until you felt his hands trail behind you fumbling to undo your bra. You instantly pulled back as you clicked you tongue at him.

"No, no, no." You took hold of his wrists and pinned them down on the bed above his head while shooting him a tenacious glare.

"Just relax."

He smashed his lips together, obviously keen but obeyed nonetheless. You cocked your head to kiss him again while your hips started to move along this time. He was already eager long before you'd taken off your clothes so you were basically rolling over his pronounced bulge as you kept one hand on his wrists and the other sliding down his side. He pulled out of the kiss a little earlier than he usually did and you recognized it synced with the twitch in his cock. You released his wrists but he kept his hand clutched onto the other in that same pose which pleased you immensely as you very lightly traced your fingers down his arm. You watched as his burning gaze followed each of your slightest movements anxious for what you'd do next. Smiling you place your palms on his chest and grind your hips more forcefully than before. You were already soaking wet as you did and let your senses overwhelm you until you recalled Tadashi's idea from earlier. Reaching back and undoing your bra you instantly leaned back down again, allowing Tadashi to attempt to catch one of your nipples in his mouth as you held onto his wrists again, making sure he exercised that neck of his.

He quickly managed the task, giving it a fervent suck and you let out a moan you deemed a little too loud for how quiet the rest of the house currently was.

"See what you make me do?" You whispered embarrassed yet still aroused and saw Tadashi's mischievous expression before he smirked and accidentally released your slippery nipple.

You chuckled as he tried to capture it again but instead of helping only raised yourself back up again, focusing on teasing him this time.

Pushing his knees back down behind you, you held them in place as you rocked your hips on his painfully erect member. He couldn't help himself this time around and shuffled onto his elbows to watch the show you were putting on for him. When neither of you could take it anymore you rushed to push off both your remaining pieces of clothing.

Now entirely naked you finally saw how enthusiastic Tadashi truly was. Licking your lips you placed your index finger on the bright red tip of his engorged cock, already bubbling with precum. The boy yelped and immediately threw a hand over his mouth to which you chuckled impishly. You switched your gaze from his member to around the bed in search for the condom he'd taken out earlier. As if reading your mind Tadashi quickly found it, ripping the plastic open with his teeth before handing you the item. You shoot him a teasing look as you let out a bit of air through your nose, impressed and amused by how impatient your boy was getting. You hear him choke back a small moan as you easily slip the condom over him. After it's fully on he hesitantly reaches for your hand as if quietly begging for you to start. You only smile.

Once again situating yourself on top of him you pushed Tadashi on his back.

"Lay back." You said a lot more seriously than the last few times as you leaned over him and carefully aligned the tip of his cock to your dripping entrance.

He had both arms to his side, not daring to touch you without your say-so, as he stared up at the erotic look in your eyes.

"And this time don't get back up."

As soon as you said that you sunk into his length with an exhale. Both of you instantly squeezed your eyes shut as the pleasure engulfed your senses. It wasn't the first time you'd taken Tadashi's girth but the experience of having him stretching you while you covered him in your slick always felt incredible. It didn't take long before you were accustomed to the feel and started moving.

 After that both of you had no more stamina for restraint and he instantly bucked up into you as you ground your hips in wide deep circles. Nonetheless you had to press your hands on either side of his hips as a warning for him to let you do the work.

An overflow of grunts and moans slipped his lips as you abruptly switched to rotate in the opposite direction you were before. At that point you couldn't hold back the pants and whines that followed along with your tongue hanging out as you fell further into your lewd trance. Tadashi suddenly growled and you stared at him through half lidded eyes, adoring the twisted expression on his sweat beaded face. You lean forward with the intention of teasing him with some witty remark between kisses but once you felt the pressure created by that specific move you lost your train of thought completely, opting to repeat the action in search of the heavenly sensation once more.

Luckily for you it worked perfectly and again you felt as if lightning was pulsing through you. As you continued practicing the move you soon perfected how to angle and bump your hips just right to get the desired effect every time. Given the strength of Tadashi's grip on your hips and the breathless way in which he watched you behind fluttering eyes he was enjoying it too. You smiled.

You knew his patience was coming to a limit. However virtuous your boyfriend was he was still human after all and despite wanting to please him that night you couldn't miss the opportunity to have him wrapped around your finger. Moving your lips over his ear you let out a hot breath before asking him:

"What do you want, Tadashi?"

He moaned but didn't answer, too lost in the way you were rubbing against him to concentrate on other less important things like words. Pulling back up you stopped moving all together to which the boy suddenly snapped back to reality, eyeing you with a look of utter confusion and disappointment hiding an animalistic impatience.

"I can make you feel good but you've got to ask nicely."

As you sat motionless on top of him, his dick still connected to you, you felt the anxious rumble in his chest reverb through your core and let out an amused sigh while watching him. Tadashi wasn't one for dirty talk, or any kind of swearing for that matter, which is what made you want to hear the rough words spoken by his sweet tongue all the more. You felt him move his hips up again, attempting to weasel his way past the request, but this time around you were determined as you raised your own hips as well, threatening to unwrap your heat from around his eager member. He desperately dug his fingers into your sides and settled back down, eyeing you with dark pupils and mouth slightly agape.

"Please." His timber was so low you would have mistaken it for another growl if you hadn't been staring straight at his hungry look.

You sank back down but didn't do much else, making him groan in annoyance and anticipation. You chuckled and spread your hands over his chest.

"Please what?"

His resolve finally crumbled as his eyes started watering from the denial and his hands softened as he gave up total control to you.

"Please fuck me. Please, please, just ride my cock."

Letting out a sly giggle you suddenly raised your hips only to allow them to drop again. You repeated this with a much more vigorous pace than before and without time to readjust from the complete stillness to you bouncing on his dick Tadashi let out a yelp that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than pure distilled erotic pleasure. The sound was so beautiful you were quickly following suit with your own moans all while continuing your rise and fall. Tadashi was finally obeying you completely, saliva dribbling down his chin as he did everything in his power to keep from overpowering you as you sprung over and over on his throbbing cock. You looked down to him in that position, utterly vulnerable and accepting to each and every one of your whims. His brows were tightly knit as he moaned, hissed and even occasionally cursed at the overwhelming feeling you were providing, letting you know that he was truthfully untethered from anything in the outside world at the moment; he wasn't thinking about college or the expectations he imagined his family had for him or the expectations he had for himself, he was only thinking about your dripping pussy clenching around him and how good it felt and once you realized that you knew you'd come through on your promise of relaxing him.

Tadashi's cries had started to pick up in a way that you knew meant he was dangerously close to finishing. You too were already tensing up at the building sensation of your climax and did your best to keep going despite the burning in your thighs. Tadashi noticed you had started to tire a bit, your movements slacking as you tightened around him more. He opened his eyes again and you stared at each other as if in a reverie before joining lips in an electric kiss. Without thinking you came hard, whimpering against Tadashi's mouth as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his hands down on your ass to keep your spasming pussy over his own shuddering cock. With the extra help Tadashi was soon seeing white as he suddenly gushed spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum just as you were coming down from your own high making the feeling even more overpowering. You were sure he didn't mean to yell as loud as he did and truly hoped Hiro was too consumed with his project to have noticed.

After Tadashi had returned to his senses as well you slipped off of him, falling onto the mattress, spent and entirely satisfied while he carefully removed the condom.

As you laid on the bed, too tired to even keep your lids open you felt him caress your cheek as he lied back down with you.

"Are you more relaxed now?" You opened your eyes and asked with a frail smile to which he chuckled and leaned in to give you a small peck on the lips.

 _Back to civilian Tadashi_ , you thought fondly as you gazed at the flushed and happily exhausted look he wore.

"Very much."

You started to get up to search for your clothes which were thrown across the room as Tadashi did the same.

"But next time give me a heads up..."

You looked over the boy as you pulled on your underwear and he slipped on his shirt before looking back over to you with a half smirk.

"Hiro's a pretty smart kid and it's getting harder to make up plausible excuses for the " _weird noises_ " he occasionally hears." He quotes his younger sibling and you can't help but laugh.

"If you ask me he already knows and is doing it on purpose to get you all worked up."

Tadashi reached for his pants then stopped for a moment at the thought.

"Why that little..."


End file.
